bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/As Seen Through Crystal Eyes, Chapter 13
I was immediately pushed out of the Headmistress' office. Tasked with busy work to keep me away from information that would be regarded as theoretical. Though I can't help but wonder what Seren Vasallo would have to do with a person who has been missing for over a decade. How would her theory make sense? I decided to silence my thoughts and just complete the job I was tasked with. I looked at the file that was handed to me to deliver and smiled. The Headmistress must have been anticipating something like this. I knew because she was sending me somewhere I wouldn't refuse to go. I turn down a familiar hall and smile at the door I'd entered only once in my brief life here at the Academy. With no warning, I swing the door open and frown at the empty classroom. "Twila?" A girl confronts me from the hall, nudging passed me to get into the classroom. "What are you doing here?" I recognized the girl now as Aura Starr. "Oh! I-uh have a file to give Mr. Cal from the Headmistress." I sigh and hang my head. "Oh, brilliant. We've been given an extreme amount of gym time lately, we've been learning at a rapid pace, I assume you've had something to do with that." She smiles at me. In truth, I had very little. I'd brought it up to the Headmistress before, but she stopped me before I could get very far into the conversation and explained a schedule change was already in the works. "Not as much as I'd like to admit." I shrug. "Training with the headmistress, though. Heavy stuff. What has she been teaching you?" Aura seems genuinely intrigued. I suppose an apprentice to the Headmistress would be quite unheard of. "I've learned quite a few combat techniques as well. Though I'm not entirely sure what they're against." I lie. I know exactly who she's preparing me to fight. "Nothing too special, I assure." Aura smiles again. "So you know how to fight, then?" She asks, crossing her arms. I simply nod. "Great! Then you're joining us today!" She shouts, closing a drawer after taking a single sheet of paper from it. She grabs my arm and pulls me along. She knows her way around the halls far better than I do, as we're in the gym in less than five minutes. It's far too quiet for what I remember of the gym. All I can hear is the quiet whispers of people in huddles. "Twila Florentina!" Mr. Cal shouts as soon as he turns to see me. He takes the file from my hand. "I assume this is why you're here." He sighs in sadness. "Shes joining us for Gym War." Aura shouts, glaring at Mr. Cal. "Aura... I'd love for her to, but unless I have written or vocal permission, I can't allow that. I'm under strict watch now, you know that." He sounded sincere, though I felt an edge of uneasiness in his voice. As if just being near me wasn't allowed. Or was it that I brought back his brief memory of Seren, a student he would never see again. "Headmistress Sarah obviously doesn't need her today, though! She's delivering papers!" By now Asher Hillcrest has noticed that I'm in the same room. Their footsteps break the silence, running towards me in the small mob that is Mr. Cal's classroom. All except for Asris that is. He seems too focused on a device in his hands. "Twila!" They all shout together. "Is leaving." Mr. Cal shouts, attracting attention from many of the groups around us. "I'm sorry, Twila. I really would love for you to participate, but unless the Headmistress allows it..." "Mr. Cal." I begin, looking him in the eye. "This place is training me to be a soldier. Not a delivery girl." I shout, walking away from him, further into the gym. I see Miss Kalliope in the distance, she seems to be distracted, instructing the team she's in charge of. Her blue jersey fits her well. I calmly tap on her shoulder, regrettably tearing her attention away from the group. "Twila! Sarah let you out of her sight? She's been watching you like a hawk lately! Thought I'd never see you again." She pauses slightly. "Speaking of that... What are you doing here?" "I want to participate in the Gym War." I sigh, expecting her to turn me away, but she only smiles and laughs. "Is that all? Welcome to team blue, flash freeze!" She shouts really loud. "Yoma! Get her a jersey!" I felt instant relief knowing I'd have a familiar face as an ally. The difference between Miss Kalliope and Mr. Cal is great! Whereas Mr. Cal is a sweet person, and would probably tear up at the thought of a student of his getting hurt, Miss Kalliope knows exactly what this place is for. They're training soldiers here, not weaklings. "Welcome to the team." Ayomide smiles, throwing a blue jersey at me. I quickly put it on over the black and gold uniform I'd been getting used to for days. "Though I don't understand why you'd want to join in an exercise like this... People get hurt here, Twil." I smiled at her. Partially because I knew exactly what I was getting into. The other part being the use of my name. It made me feel like we were good friends, and Ayomide was definitely a person I'd want as an ally in this hell. "I'll have to participate eventually, right?" I laugh, but begin to second guess my choice. Particularly because of the medical tents now being set up in the hallway just outside the gym. Where had those been three weeks ago when I had walked through that very hall for the first time in my life. I suppose things weren't so lenient since what happened to Seren and I. "When you say hurt, though... how hurt do people tend to get?" "That depends on a number of things. Their skill levels and the aggressiveness of the person who strikes them down. Each team has at least ten medic-class students, though. So generally when you get hurt, you're brought back to your feet immediately. We've had a few slips, though. No one has died during this exercise, though several have come close to it." She pats my back, before waving her hand to the two people I've recognized as her self-proclaimed team. Micah Senn and Typhoon De'Lend. The three were rarely seen apart. In the little time I was given to roam the halls, I always saw them together. "Twila! We're so excited to have you with us!" Typhoon shouts excitedly, grabbing my hand. "I'll keep you safe, promise!" "You'll need to know who to rely on for what. Because while you're in this exercise, you're one of us!" Micah smiles, playfully punching--more like pushing--my shoulder. "We all have our special roles. I'm the offensive ability, I attack from wherever is convenient for my team. Remember when you first saw the gym war? I came to Yoma's defense. That's a basic explanation of what I do. It's a consistent job to make sure none of you get overwhelmed. Yoma is our front line soldier. She risks herself to strike at enemies. Yoma is extremely flexible. She's like an acrobat, so she doesn't get hit much, but when she does, it can get pretty bad. Typhoon is our team's medic. She's the one who comes to the rescue when one of us is hit. She's also the target of many enemy attacks. It's our number one job to keep her safe. Until now. Twila, being new, we're not quite sure of your capabilities, so we're putting you in charge of keeping Typhoon safe. It's a tough job, but we'll be helping." Micah seems serious. As if our entire reputation as academy students and eventually soldiers is on the line here. "Listen up, maggots!" An instructor screams, silencing all conversations and attracting every eye in the gym. "Today's Gym War exercise will introduce something new! For those of you not skilled with the sword and shield, we now bring you a new option. The bow and arrow! Take it or leave it. This is the beginning of soldier specialization. Your homeroom instructor should have taught you all about specialization by now." The Headmistress hadn't taught me very much, but she did mention specialization. There are four branches in our military. The front line branch. Which is pretty self explanatory. They fight on the front lines, up close generally with sword and shield. They're nicknamed the pawn solders, because most of them hold no value to Aqua Demonis. She replaces them easily. Generally, people with special abilities aren't allowed to become a front line soldier. The next branch is our gunner branch. Called that because of the abundances of soldiers that use guns as their weapon of choice. Though a good portion use the bow and arrow as well. They're generally the soldiers that fight at an elevated level and are safe from many attacks. Though some gunners fight alongside the front line soldiers. They're nicknamed the gunslingers. After them comes a very important branch. The intelligence branch. They hold the information of all things we've discovered. Weaknesses of the monsters below, information on soldiers and academy students. Though, they're also responsible for exploring unexplored areas. They're called adventurers. Even I know of the adventurers, particularly two. Legendary members that have mapped much of Demonia. Kennith Harrow and Alice Ravera. No one knows much about Kennith, but everyone knows Alice. She's been rumored to control the very elements that surround her. Because of them the intelligence branch and the adventurer sub-branch have gained a lot of fame. The last branch is the Stalarian Elite. They're the best in every aspect of combat. They're not deployed unless situations are tense. Uprisings are ended swiftly by them. My father was a member of the Stalarian Elite. Not much is known about their objectives, it's kept secret a majority of the time. Only the top members of the Academy's graduating class could join the ranks of the elite. "The medical tents are set up in the hall. If you're badly injured and you feel you can't continue to fight, use whatever strength you have to move yourself out of combat and to the medical tent. We've not had a casualty yet, and your death won't change any regulations we have here. So don't be foolish thinking your death will mean something." The instructor barks. He carried on his shoulders the authority that every Academy instructor was supposed to. Mr. Cal and Miss Kalliope didn't have that specific spirit, they were much too nice to bark at anyone like that. "The Gym War starts in ten minutes. get ready, maggots!" He shouts, walking slowly to the hallway to go up to the observation room. I imagined most of the instructors took pleasure in the students' pain. "You don't use a bow, do you?" Micah asks me, his eyes suddenly harsh. "No! I don't have a preference." I shake my head, changing Micah's tone immediately.. "Great! That means we don't have to replace you!" Micah laughs. Though Ayomide and Typhoon just glare at him. "We wouldn't do that. You can pick whatever weapons you wish. Alright. Down to the information you need to know. The Green Team is the bottom of the ranks. They normally don't do very well, but don't underestimate them. Yellow is next. They're decently skilled, despite being ranks three hundred to four ninety-nine. Then there is us, Team Blue. We're ranks one-fifty to two ninety nine. Though, today we have an advantageous rank by our side. You see, your rank doesn't exist. Headmistress Sarah has removed you from the ranking of our class." Micah seems mighty confident in my ability, even though I'm sure I've not been taught nearly as much as they have. "In case it isn't obvious," Ayomide begins, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You can use your ability. Though be careful, you're protecting our medic, any attack you make will likely draw unwanted attention. That's not to say you can't attack, just make sure you have Typhoon's back." "I'm a fast healer." Typhoon giggles, allowing her hand to glow for a moment. I have to admit that I'm a bit fascinated with the medic ability. They're trained to heal fatal wounds in seconds. My first day here, I witnessed a medic heal a broken bone with only a two week recovery time! "And don't worry! I'll be watching you closely as well, Twila." She says, hugging me tightly. "It's your first Gym War. We're not expecting you to be great, but we're also not expecting you to be a Greenie, got it?" He laughs before marching back to the rest of the blue team. "Greenie?" I ask, tilting my head slightly out of confusion. "Don't be a Green Team." Ayomide laughs, putting her arm around my shoulder. "Don't make newbie mistakes." I laugh unintentionally, looking up at the observation room. Most of the instructors looks a bit humored. As if they're about to witness the funniest thing around. But one instructor isn't really an instructor at all. The Headmistress is looking over the gym, smiling at me as a cannon fires and I'm instantly sent crashing to the floor. Category:Blog posts